Goddess in my Bathroom
by angel eyes1 uk
Summary: I was so proud of my entry for the PTB Smut University Girl-on-Girl writing exercise that I thought I'd go public. Bella walks in on Rosalie taking a shower. Femslash, sexual content, Bella/Rosalie, AH, One-Shot.


**I don't own anything. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement intended—this is just for fun!**

**Warning: Content of a sexual nature. This was my writing exercise for the 2010 Project Team Beta Smut University 'Girl-on-Girl' lesson. I had so much fun even though it was a complete departure from what I would normally choose to write, so thought I'd go public! So pleased with the results that I thought I'd stamp my name on it!**

**GODDESS IN MY BATHROOM**

I'd never thought about it before. Granted, I'd always known she was beautiful, but she was self-obsessed and a bitch. I had a kind of love/hate relationship with my housemate-sometimes I loved her and sometimes I hated her.

And I was hetero, right? Hell, Rosalie was the living embodiment of red-blooded hetero female, and she'd been with Emmett, the living embodiment of red-blooded hetero male, for years.

Still, I couldn't help but stare as I watched her soaping her body. I'd walked in the bathroom to go pee, but found that Rosalie was taking a shower. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

She was so much more voluptuous than me: her breasts full and round, with a tiny waist, and one hell of an ass. Out of all of my girlfriends, Rosalie was the one whose body I envied the most. Now I had seen her completely stark naked I was knocked speechless.

"Hell, Bella! You almost gave me a goddamn heart attack!" Rosalie finally noticed me.

I shifted awkwardly. "Err...yeah. Sorry, Rosalie. I just needed...I'll go."

"Actually, you couldn't pass me a razor. I forgot to grab one before I climbed in." Rosalie seemed quite at ease with her nakedness. She didn't even make a move to cover herself, although everything God had given her was on show.

I complied with her request and waited for Rose to open the shower door. To my surprise she grabbed me and pulled me in the cubicle with her, fully dressed.

"Rose! What the fuck! My clothes!"

"Well, the way you were staring at me earlier it seemed like you wanted to jump in here with me."

I was knocked dumb again. I opened and closed my mouth, as Rosalie started to lift my t-shirt over my head. Not being as well endowed as my blonde housemate, I had forgone a bra.

"Eddie-boy still not given up on the whole chastity vow thing yet, huh?" Rosalie gave me a knowing smile. "Is Bella feeling a little frustrated?"

Her hands moved down to my drenched sweats and slowly pulled them down over my pitiful excuse for an ass. My panties joined the journey.

Once we were both naked and under the flow, I was bold enough to press my mouth to hers. Her lips were softer than I was used to, and fuller. Rosalie responded and pushed me against the tiles on the back wall of the cubicle. Water flowed over my shoulders and down the practically non-existent gap between our bodies.

I ran my hands down her back and over the curve of her ass as we kissed. In theory, it was no different to kissing Edward, but with an added thrill of the dangerous and unknown. Rosalie crushed her ample breasts against my small, perky bosom. She felt...pert, and rounded.

Rose ran her hand down my ribcage, over my stomach, and down to the soft curls between my legs. I gasped—this was the furthest I'd ever gone, and I was doing it with a girl. Part of me wanted to yell 'stop', while the rest of me wanted to beg for her to proceed.

"Relax, Bella," Rosalie whispered. "You're not doing anything wrong. I'm a girl, so it's not cheating on Edward. You can still be his perfect, virgin wife-to-be. I'm just being a good friend and lending you a helping hand."

With that, Rosalie pushed two fingers inside my quivering pussy. I moaned and my entire body felt electrified—quite dangerous with all this water around.

Rosalie's fingers made a circular motion inside me, and I groaned. One of my hands tangled in her hair, and the other found one of her breasts. It filled my hand completely. If ever there was an advert for investing in a boob job, _this_ was it. I ran my finger over her nipple and she moaned into my mouth, before tangling her tongue with my own.

"Goddamn, that's hot!" A voice boomed from across the room. We both turned shocked to see Emmett's large form in the doorway.

"Emmett, your fucking timing is awesome!" Rosalie yelled at him angrily, pulling away from me.

I was mortified. I'd been caught by my future brother-in-law in the shower with his girlfriend. Responding the only way I could, I threw my head back and I laughed—hard.


End file.
